


you can hate me all you want (but you’re stuck with me)

by TargaryensCoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryensCoven/pseuds/TargaryensCoven
Summary: Josie, Lizzie and Penelope are childhood friends, growing up in the same town, school, being next door neighbors. When Penelope moved away Josie thought that there’d be nothing else in the world that could’ve broken her more. She didn’t anticipate what the next half of her life would entail.*Note: this was literally just supposed to be a Posie fic partly inspired by After but we don’t know what the fuck happened
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	1. maybe our kids can all be friends someday

  
Alaric needed a drink.

Running around Mystic Falls, getting thrown around like a rag doll, and killing blood sucking “creatures of the night” made a guy want to let loose for a night.   


However, here Alaric was, walking down yet another suspicious alley in the dead of night when he should’ve been in bed with his girlfriend.  


Hearing a sound he could never forget, the snarl of a devil, he drew his crossbow close as he exclaimed,

“Hey!”

The snarling became louder as the vampire hunter grew closer. The cries of the vampire’s victim was starting to give Alaric a migraine. The blood sucker turned his head to his left, red eyes and sharp teeth on full display.

“Stay back, human. You will be saved for later,” the pale vampire threatened menacingly.

Alaric sighed.

“I don’t get paid enough for this.”

He pulled the trigger and watched as the vervain covered arrow flew straight into the vampire’s chest.

The vampire fell to his knees as he groaned in pain. Alaric stepped closer to finish him off, but before he could take another step the vampire was gone.

“Shit,” Alaric murmured under his breath. The painful moans of a man reminded Alaric of why he was there.

Alaric rushed to his side as he helped him to his feet, “Sir, are you okay?”

The man grimaced as he stood, letting out a breath. “Yep, just peachy,” he said, making Alaric chuckle lightly at the sarcasm.

The vampire’s victim was a short Asian man, Alaric figured they were both around the same age.

“Uh, sir, what you saw-“

“Was a vampire. Yes, I’m aware.” The short man pressed a finger to the wound on his neck and hissed at the contact.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll take a look at that.” Alaric set his duffel bag down and scrimmaged through it, looking for his medical kit.

After a few minutes, the victim was patched up. He stretched his arms as Alaric fixed his things before standing to face the other man.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Alaric remembered.

“Too busy saving my life,” the victim snickered, to which Alaric smiled.

“Thank you, by the way. I’m Preston.” Preston stuck his hand out toward the vampire hunter.

“Alaric. Ric, if you will.” Alaric shook Preston’s hand.

“Well, Ric, I could really use a drink right about now,” Preston chuckled as he started his way out of the alley. Alaric hummed in response.

Exactly what he had in mind.

* * *

“So where are you from,  _Preston?_ _”_ Alaric asked curiously. The man intrigued the hunter, even though they had just met a little while ago.

Preston shook his head. “You first.”

“I’m not the one that was found being attacked by a vampire for god knows why.”

“For one, he just jumped me out of nowhere. And for two, I’m not the one that arrived holding a crossbow,” the raven-haired man picked up his glass from the counter and took a small sip from it, eyeing Alaric.

The dim light of the bar casted faint shadows across the wooden tables. All of the windows were shut closed, and quiet music could be heard from a jukebox nearby. The only company the duo had were a few men scattered across they place, chatting amongst themselves quietly.

Alaric’s eyes scanned the faces surrounding them, before letting the pair fall back on Preston.

“I’m from Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name, as I said before, is Alaric Saltzman. I’ve got a girlfriend who I met around one to two years ago—we have a kid on the way. And in my free time, I hunt vampires.”

Preston nodded along. “Nice hobby.”

Alaric let out a chuckle.

“Why do you hunt them?”

The vampire hunter called the bartender over and ordered two glasses of whiskey.

“That’s a story for another day. Your turn.” He pushed one of the glasses over so that it sat next to Preston’s other one, now empty.

“Well,” he paused and contemplated what to say, “My name is Preston Park. I’m from Belgium, but I live, well, here now. We arrived this morning.”

Alaric shot him a look. ”We?”

”My wife and I. Her name is Lauren. She was also born in Belgium as well. We have one daughter. Penelope.” He stopped but then continued, “I.....also own a company you may have heard of-“

“Park Industries,” Alaric intervened, nodding his head. “You’re the one– you  _created_ Park Industries? Basically the most successful architecture companies in America?”

“Well, yes, I guess-“

Alaric cut the other man off once more. “The same Preston  Park  that started Park Industries when he was only 16 years old?” Alaric gapped.

Preston lightly chuckles. “If you’d let me finish, I’d say yes.”

Alaric let out a breathy chuckle, taking a sip of what little bourbon he had left before asking his next question, “That was awhile ago. What’s going on with you nowadays?”

Preston sighed tiredly, though Alaric hadn’t seen a single sign of tiredness on his face. “Created a multimillion dollar company at 16, became a billionaire just shortly after my 17th birthday, got married at the ripe age of 19. Not sure if it was because I loved her or because my father had told me to “settle down” but I guess that didn’t really matter in the end.”

Once the younger man finished his rant, the bartender came back with more drinks and Preston immediately downed his glass.

Alaric quietly watched the other man chug the whiskey down his throat before speaking up, “Jesus. And I thought my job was hard.” Preston snorted and Alaric joined in the laughing fit.

The laughter now died down, and Preston turned to the vampire hunter. “What about you?”

Alaric groaned, “Well, my life certainly isn’t anything near the same as yours. But to sum it up, came to Mystic Falls a couple years back to teach at Mystic Falls High and met a girl. Actually should be sleeping next to her right now.”

Preston leaned closer. “Well, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why aren’t you?”

Alaric shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he began, “My uh....my ex-wife, she.....a vampire killed her in our bedroom. I guess that really just.....stuck with me? I don’t know. I feel like I just–“

“–owe it to her,” Preston finished.

Alaric looked at Preston in surprise, it’s not everyday a human understood the struggles a vampire hunter went through. “Yeah, like I just get this feeling that I’m disappointing her or.......“

“Forgetting her.”

Alaric and Preston maintained eye contact, probably wondering where the other had been their entire lives. ”Yeah. How did you know?”

“Felt the same about my sister. A wolf had killed her when I was just 11 years old. Wanted to go after the guy but my dad wouldn’t let me, he managed to get the cops to think it was just an animal attack.” Preston played with the shot glass in his hands, turning his attention to his fingers.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Preston.” Alaric started sincerely.

“Yeah, you too.” Preston smiled, sighing before looking around the almost empty bar. “I should probably head home. My wife is definitely up waiting for me, she’s one of those.” The billionaire stood from his seat, and stretched his arms before heading toward the door.

Alaric followed after him, stretching and popping a few limbs before asking, “You got a ride home?”

Preston laughed before shaking his head slightly. He turned to the big open windows near the exit and pointed to a car on the left side of the bar’s parking lot. “That Rolls Royce? Yep, she’s all mine.”

Alaric’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “She’s gorgeous. What’s her name?” the older man turned to the Asian man, curiosity written on his face.

“Hm. I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe Penny?” Preston contemplated before making his way out of the establishment.

Alaric quickly sprinted to catch up with the billionaire, “Woah, hey, I wanna see!”

* * *

The soft music filled the comfortable silence during the ride to Alaric’s home.

Alaric turned to Preston, who was currently in the driver’s seat. “Hey, I really do appreciate you giving me a ride. You didn’t have to.”

Preston scoffed lightly, “I wanted to. It’s literally the least I can do considering you saved my life and all.” Alaric smiled to himself as he sat back comfortably.

A few minutes of silence went by, before Preston parked on the side of the street.

“Wait, this is your house?” Preston nodded his head to Alaric’s right.

Alaric turned and looked out the window to see the familiar building, “Yeah. Been here for just a year or so. Why do you ask?”

“Because, I live right there.” Preston pointed to the newly built two-story house just beside Alaric’s home.

Alaric’s jaw barely dropped, “Oh. You’re  _those_ new neighbors. Uh, well, welcome to the neighborhood?”

Preston snorted at Alaric’s awkward attempt of politeness, “Yeah, that didn’t sound painful at all.”

Alaric cackled, “Yeah, well, I try. But it was really nice saving and meeting you, Preston Park.” He held his hand out for the other man to shake.

Preston took hold of the older man’s hand, “Likewise, Alaric Saltzman.”

Alaric smiled at the young billionaire before climbing out of the car.

He turned and bent down to look at Preston through the window, who rolled it down, letting Alaric speak his last words for the night. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Park?”

“Already addressing me by my last name? Okay, sure. But yeah, I’ll definitely be around, Saltzman.” Preston smirked, and watched as Alaric walked into his home before retiring for the night as well.

* * *

_7 months later_

The sun was just setting at the horizon.

Alaric had been trekking through miles upon miles of trees for the past two hours. The crunching of leaves beneath his feet was starting to irritate him.

The reason for him being in the forest instead of at the hospital where his wife was? He was hunting a vampire.

The same one that escaped him seven months ago when he saved Preston Park.

The hunter walked for another ten minutes, crossbow ready in his hand. He had been told that a vampire was seen running through those exact woods last week, and he couldn't miss the opportunity.

He realized though, as his phone rang, that he was going to have to.

Alaric angled his crossbow down and took his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the ID lighting up the screen.

It was the Mystic Falls Memorial Hospital.

Although he already knew what they were going to tell him, he clicked answer.

Just as a twig snapped behind him.

He looked to see where the sound had come from, but then suddenly he was on his back, being dragged across the woods.

Alaric struggled as he was pulled away at blinding speed. His hand unconsciously reached out to the knife tucked in his boot and swung it upward, creating a deep gash in the vampire's arm. The action made him  drop Alaric and turn around to face him, his familiar sharp fangs and red eyes clear as day.

"You'll regret all your decisions soon enough,  _human,"_ he hissed out, and then just like that, he was gone.  


He had escaped. Again.

Alaric rolled onto his side, wincing at all the cuts on his arm, before pushing himself up to his feet and limping over to his crossbow that was on the ground a few feet away. He checked his pockets, and realized that he, in fact, dropped his phone when he got attacked.

The vampire hunter glanced around himself though, and coincidentally for him, the vampire had left Alaric at least half a mile from his car. Just close enough so that he could see it.

"Damn it," he said to himself defeated. He chuckled tiredly, and attempted to jog as fast as he could to the vehicle. Because he was certainly not going to miss his wife giving birth to their kid. No,  kids.

As soon as he got in the car, he started the engine and backed out of the forest preserve and drove back to his house to change into something more, appropriate. And  not covered in dirt or blood. Jo would definitely not like if he showed up to the hospital like that, he knew.

Saying that he drove at the speed limit while getting home would've been an understatement. And very much a lie.

The man got home around ten minutes later, parking on the garage and running inside to change.

That took around five minutes.

He knew he didn't have too much time.

The vampire hunter got outside just as the Parks walked past the house, clearly going on a stroll. Preston walked beside Lauren, who was holding a small girl, Penelope, in her arms. Preston and Alaric locked eyes, and the asian man could see all of the stress written across his face. He stopped walking and furrowed his eyebrows at his friend.

"Saltzman, you alright?"

The vampire hunter hadn’t really gotten a chance to comprehend his situation until that exact moment.

His wife was giving birth to twins.

_Twins._

He was going to be a  father-

“Is he alright?” Lauren asked.

Preston studied his friend’s face. “I’m not sure.”

Alaric’s mind was racing.

According to what the doctor had said, they were both going to be girls.

Him and Jo were going to have two twin girls in the house from that day forward.

His wife was giving  birth.

“Ric,”  Preston spoke, “Are you-“

”Jo is in labor and she’s about to give birth,” he announced, his eyes wide.

Preston looked back at the man with a mirroring expression.

”What? Now?-“

_” Yes_ now!”

”Then what are you doing?” Preston asked incredulously.

”I don’t know!”

Preston put his hands on a hyperventilating Alaric’s shoulders.

“It’s alright. I was like this too when Lauren was giving birth to Pen. Just....uh.....calm down.”

Alaric closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to grab his bearings.

”You good now?” Preston asked.

Alaric looked at his friend standing in front of him, dead serious.

“Would you guys maybe want to....come with me?”

A silence fell over the four.

But Preston was the first one to speak up.

”Of course,” he said, reassuringly. “I wasn’t your best man for nothing. I wouldn’t miss it for anything, except for my family.”

Alaric let out a nervous chuckle and look over at Lauren, who nodded her head in response.

”Thank you,” the vampire hunter whispered to the man in front of him.

Preston smiled.

”Anytime.”

They reached the hospital not long later. Just in time, actually.

A nurse asking for a man by the name of Alaric Saltzman walked into the room just as they had all sat down. The Parks stayed in the waiting room as he followed the woman to the room where Jo was.

The nurse left him alone when they reached the room, and as the man entered, he saw his wife laying on the bed, with a grimace on her face. He walked over to her, and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave Alaric a tired smile.

”I really hope raising them won’t be as painful as this,” Jo said through gritted teeth.

”No,” Alaric smiled, “They’ll probably be worse.”

Jo shot her husband a glare, and then yelped in agonizing pain.

A second later, the doctor walked in, accompanied by the nurse from before.

Alaric knew it was time. And so did Jo.

He took her hand and held onto it, and she held his, through all of it.

* * *

“Josette and Elizabeth. _Josie and Lizzie_ _. ” _

Alaric held Elizabeth in his arms, softly rocking her back and forth. Jo, on the other hand, held a quiet Josette, who’s hand was gripping onto her mom’s finger.

At that moment, Preston and Lauren walked into the room silently. Penelope was sitting on the back of her dad’s shoulder’s, holding onto his hair. Alaric chuckled at the sight.

The Asian man walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, to Jo’s right, and his wife stood beside him. Alaric sat on Jo’s left, with Lizzie who seemed to have fallen asleep.

“They’re adorable,” Lauren whispered.

Preston agreed as Penelope got off of him and onto the bed. She crawled over slowly to Alaric and poked Lizzie in the head, although the newborn didn’t react. Then, she crawled over to lay next to Jo, reached her hand out, and took Josie’s tiny hand in her own.

The four parents just watched the three in amazement.

Preston looked at Jo, and then at Alaric.

”Maybe our kids can all be friends someday.”

* * *

“No, Jojo! You can’t have Tommy without his Bentley!” Penelope giggled as she watched Josie take the plastic doll and run from her.

“Yes, I can!” Josie screamed, her tiny legs betraying her and falling over a pillow. She groaned and looked up to see a tiny Penelope looking down at her.

“Ha. That’s what you get.” Penelope smirked, snatching Tommy from Josie’s side.

Josie rolled over onto her back and stared at her and Lizzie’s star scattered ceiling. “Where’s Lizzie?”

Penelope decided to lay next to Josie and look up at the ceiling as well, “She’s still downstairs eating some cake.”

A peaceful silence fell between the two girls. Josie sighed, and turned to look at the girl beside her.

“You’re pretty.”

Penelope turned to her left and responded with a smile, “You’re pretty too.”

“I can’t believe it’s your sixth birthday today, and your Dad isn’t here,” Josie mumbled under her breath.

Penelope still caught it though, “I know. Your Dad isn’t here either.”

“He’s, like, never here. That doesn’t count, it’s your day. It’s really really special.” Josie looked up to look into Penelope’s forest eyes.

Penelope looked back and gave the younger girl a small smile in response. They held eye contact for a few moments, getting lost in the other’s eyes.

“At least it is to me,” Josie muttered.

Penelope grinned widely and pulled Josie into a bone crushing hug, even though the weird angle demanded they separate, they still remained embraced.

“You’re my favorite person in the entire world,” Penelope mumbled into Josie’s shoulder.

Josie, pulling the Asian girl impossibly closer than before, replied, “You’re mine, too.”

* * *

“Pen! Where’d you go?” Lizzie looked under the older girl’s bed. Finding nothing, the blonde glanced over the room once more.

She rolled her eyes, “God, I hate you so much. Just because you’re in third grade and I’m in second doesn’t mean you’re smarter than me! Everyone and their mom knows I’m clearly smarter. And prettier too.”

Penelope giggled softly from her hiding spot above Lizzie’s head. No one knew about the secret cabinet next to her closet. It was quite spacious so the Asian girl figured it must’ve been an old cabinet that was forgotten about.

Lizzie walked around the fairly big room once more, calling out for her best friend. The blonde grew frustrated and huffed crossing her arms. “Fine, I’ll never see you again.”

Penelope smirked as she creaked the small door open to see a peak of blonde hair before immediately closing it again. The older girl knew how much it annoyed her best friend whenever she randomly decided to play a game of hide and seek, but Penelope liked to mess with Lizzie so it was daily routine to play at least one game.

Penelope stretched her tiny legs, pressing her left ear against the small door to hear Lizzie again. “Which means Josie won’t see you again.”

The smile from Penelope’s lips fell as she processed Lizzie’s words, then she opened the cabinet door just enough to see Lizzie from behind. Penelope smirked as she got an idea and quickly opened the door all the way, readying herself to jump.

As soon as Penelope came within contact of Lizzie, she quickly wrapped her legs around the younger girl’s waist and her arms around her neck. Lizzie groaned and stumbled as she tried to regain her balance, clearly not expecting to be pounced on.

Lizzie’s hands instinctively went to wrap themselves behind the Asian girl’s knee. As she had done countless times before. Lizzie turned her head and made eye contact with a smiling Penelope.

“You didn’t find me,” the older girl noted, her smile growing wider.

Lizzie huffed, the girl on her back slipping causing her to hoist her up before replying, “I didn’t ask to play, Pen. Also, you’re only here cause I said Josie. We all know you love her more.”

Penelope’s eyebrows furrowed as confusion crossed her features, “No, not true at all. I love you both a lot.” Penelope leaned closer, snuggling next to Lizzie, who sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace.

With her limbs still wrapped around the blonde, Penelope softly whispered in her ear, “And if we’re being honest, everyone knows you’re the funnier Saltzman. But don’t tell Josie I said that.”

Lizzie smirked clearly satisfied with her response, snuggling closer to the other girl, “Nice save. But you do realize the first thing I’ll do when Josie gets here is telling her you said that.. right?”

Penelope pulled away, green meeting blue, “Liz, that’s not fair!” the girl chuckled.

Lizzie smiled as she ran out of the room, Penelope shrieking not expecting the girl to move. “Life isn’t fair,” the twin piped.  
  


* * *

  
At that point in time, the Saltzman twins believed that life couldn’t get any better than that. 

And in some ways, they were right.

”Do you really have to go? Can't you just stay for another year?” Lizzie bawled, her arms wrapped around Penelope’s neck in a deathly grip. Josie stood behind Penelope, trying to hold her flood of tears back as they said goodbye to their best friend on the pavement of the Parks' driveway.

The raven-haired girl hid her tear covered face in the twin's blonde hair, hugging her back just as hard. "I would stay forever but my parents say we have to go."

Lauren emerged from around the large truck parked along the side of the road. “Pen, we have to go soon.”

”I know mom,” Penelope yelled back, still drawn in the twin’s tight embrace. They held each other for another minute before they let go.

“Make sure you call or send a letter,” Lizzie said, wiping her tears away. “If you don’t I’ll make my dad drive us all the way to New Orleans.”

Penelope just laughed, then turned around just as Josie tackled her into a hug, almost making them topple over.

The brunette said nothing, just burying her face in Penelope’s neck. She breathed in, trying to imprint everything about the girl’s features in her brain. Moments later, Preston walked out of the house with the last remaining box in his hands, Alaric beside him.

“I’m really gonna miss you,” Josie murmured quietly into Penelope’s shoulder, so that only she could hear.

Penelope squeezed with as much might as her young self could muster. “I won’t be that far, Jojo. Just a few minutes.... Hours.... Cities.... States away.” The raven haired girl laughed.

“I hate you,” Josie said, but Penelope could feel her smile against her shoulder.

“I know.”

They pulled away. As soon as Penelope saw Josie’s tears, she wiped them away with her own hand.

Lizzie hugged Penelope again, wrapping her arms around her from behind. ”You’re going to be so far away.”

“Don’t worry, Lizzie,” Alaric broke in, walking towards them, “We'll see the Parks again one day.” He patted Preston, who appeared by his side, on the shoulder. Seconds later, Lauren joined them as well.

The black haired man smiled at his friend. ”You know,” Preston spoke, smirking, “if we ever come back in town, we should get a drink.”

Alaric contemplated the offer, before smiling.

”That’s exactly what I had in mind.”

They shared a laugh, and then hugged for one last time. Alaric hugged Lauren as well as Preston turned to his daughter.

”Gem, it’s time to go.”

Penelope nodded at her dad, before turning back to the twins. She opened her arms up one last time and hugged them both at once.

“I already miss you.” Both Lizzie and Josie stated, the girls looking behind Penelope’s head to glare at each other. _Not the time._

Penelope chuckled, pulling away. “Gotta love the twin telepathy.” 

Lauren and Preston walked to their daughter’s side. Penelope smiled lovingly towards her best friends for the last time.

Josie spoke first. “Call everyday. If you don’t, I will.”

Penelope opened her mouth to respond but the blonde Saltzman beat her. 

“And write! I don’t care what year it is, writing letters to us is gonna be your new hobby whether you like it or not.” 

Penelope smirked. “I will. To both of those things.” She looked between the twins. 

Preston patted his daughter’s back before him and his wife walked to the car. Penelope bent down and picked the small bag off the floor that sat next to her feet. 

The older girl sighed, “I love you both. I’ll see you soon.” She gave them a final smile before turning and walking away. 

The twins, with tearful eyes watched as the Asian girl climbed into the car and waved as the Park family descended down the street and eventually, out of sight. 

As soon as she couldn’t see Penelope anymore, Josie broke into sobs and threw herself into her sister’s arms. 

There, the Saltzman twins found themselves crying in each other’s arms while their only best friend left their lives. 

Not knowing if she would ever come back.

* * *

“Josie! C’mon, you can’t miss school,” Lizzie sighed, Josie coughed into her elbow for the tenth time that morning. Lizzie leaned back, watching in disgust as Josie coughed her lungs out.

“Lizzie, I feel really sick. I just wanna get some sleep right now,” Josie croaked out.

“We just started fifth grade like a month ago! You can’t start missing out now.”

“And I’m not. It’s just a day, Liz.” Josie sighed. 

Lizzie frowned. “Okay, fine. I’ll tell Mom and Dad you don’t feel well.” The blonde stood from her sister’s bed and instead made her way to Josie’s desk. With her fingers, she grazed over a few papers.

“You’ve been talking to Penelope a lot?” Lizzie’s gaze turned back to Josie. 

Josie didn’t take her eyes off the papers where Lizzie’s hand hovered over. She sighed, “Yes. Her letters are coming in slower but, she’s got school and stuff so.” 

Lizzie nodded, although clearly her sister was not telling her something. But she didn’t want to push her.  


“Same here. I love her to pieces but you would think with two Saltzmans, she’d make sure to write back faster.” 

Josie didn’t respond to the joke. Her eyes stayed glued to the same place, unmoving. 

Lizzie noticed, and then cleared her throat, making Josie’s attention return to her. Like it had always been. 

“Do you need me to get you anything? Medicine? Water?” Lizzie asked. 

Josie waved her hand dismissively, “No, Liz, I’m fine. Go or you’re gonna be late. Mom’s here today.” 

Lizzie nodded slowly, “Okay. Well, I’ll miss you.” 

Josie smiled, “Me too. Bye.”

Lizzie grabbed her backpack, turned around and shot a grin back at her sister.  


“Love you,” the blonde said before leaving the room, not waiting for a response. And Josie didn’t bother saying it back. Because Lizzie knew already.

_She knows._

* * *

When Josie heard her Dad’s car leave the driveway, she immediately threw her covers off her body and locked the bedroom door, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

She turned and walked to her desk chair before sitting down. The brunette opened one of her drawers and scrummaged through several papers and envelopes before finding the worn out paper she had reread over at least a million times. 

The brown haired twin released a shaky breath as she started reading the letter once more: 

_ August 14th  _

_For my Jojo, _

_ Hey. I know that it’s been a while since my last letter and I’m sorry for not writing faster. To you and Lizzie. New Orleans can get pretty crazy. MG’s still showing me around and helping me get used to everything. Also, I met this girl, her name’s Hope. She’s really sweet and really pretty. I like her a lot. But you’re always gonna be my best friend. How’s Mystic Falls? It’s so small compared to New Orleans. Living here after almost two years and I’m still learning more about it everyday. You should come one day. Imagine us walking around the French Quarter. Going into shops, watching street performers, taking a streetcar throughout the city, and eating in amazing restaurants. Maybe one day. I’d really like to do that. With you.  _

_ Love, _

_ Penelope. _

August fourteenth. That was the last day Josie had gotten a letter from Penelope. 

It had been almost two months since. 

Josie’s sent three letters since. And nothing, no letter back, no text, no call, no  anything. 

And Josie started to feel like she was really starting to lose her best friend. Like she was being forgotten. Left behind. And she didn’t know what to do. 

Tears escaped her eyes without her permission and made their way down her cheeks. 

Josie wiped them away harshly,  _Why am I crying when she clearly doesn’t care about me anymore?_

Josie snatched the letter, pulled open the drawer roughly, and shoved the paper inside before pushing it shut.

She leaned back in her chair, seeing the blank paper and pen laying on her desk through blurry vision. 

Josie scoffed, _I’m not writing to her again... Forget her._

She sniffled before getting to her feet and basically launching herself into her bed. 

That morning, Josie mumbled a single sentence in her pillow to herself before falling asleep.

_ “I hate Penelope Park.” _

* * *

  
“How was your day?”

Lizzie watched as the car drove past miles and miles of tall, green trees in the afternoon sun, letting her mind wander.

”It was pretty boring without Josie, but my friends made it a little fun,” she informed her dad, not averting her gaze.

Alaric smiled. “How is that new girl doing? What was her name? Tanya?”

Lizzie snorted. “Dana, Daddy. Her name is Dana. And today she was a real bit-“

”Elizabeth, language!”

”But you and mom say it!” Lizzie argued, glaring over at her dad beside her sitting behind the wheel.

”Yeah, but that’s because we’re adults, honey. But what’s so wrong with Dana?”

Lizzie glanced back out the window, watching the Mystic Falls Forest Preserve pass by. ”She’s really.......mean. To everyone. Including me.”

“She’s just jealous, Lizzie. Don’t worry about it.”

The blonde pursed her lips. “I could see why she’d be jealous of me, I have everything I could ever want.” If the twin had looked into the rear view mirror, she would have seen her father smiling at her in amusement.

”Did she say something to you?” Alaric asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

”Maybe.”

Her dad sighed. “What did she say?”

Lizzie looked down at her lap. “She said I was a.......liability? I don’t even know what that word means.”

Alaric frowned, grimacing. “Did she say something else?”

Lizzie glared at her dad, who looked about ready to call the principal. “She just likes to make herself seem better than me.”

Alaric stayed quiet for a moment before looking over at his daughter.

”She’s not better than you, alright? You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Lizzie groaned. “Of course I know that dad, now stop whatever it is that you’re doing.” She gestured at his face, making him smile.

”I love you, Elizabeth.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I love you too, dad.”

Alaric smiled, before reaching over and planting a kiss on his daughter’s forehead, averting his gaze.

All it took was a split second.

One look away from the road.

Before another vehicle collided with their car, making it spin out of control.

And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we literally have no idea what we’re doing hA hm


	2. this is going to be a lot of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope all you posies have a very Merry Christmas. Go hug your loved ones. Eat some food. Rewatch all of Penelope and Josie’s scenes on YouTube. After reading this chapter though ofc<3

“Today will be different. Today I will smile. It will be genuine. Because today is the day that I get to live again.”

Josie stared at her reflection through the mirror, fixing her yellow shirt and black jeans while trying to reassure herself for the millionth time. She was about to start a new school year, college, with new people, new classes, and new opportunities. This was a new beginning, a chance to start fresh.

The brunette let out a long sigh, and then turned around and packed one last thing into her suitcase before zipping it up. She walked through the hallway and stopped, taking in the cream covered walls, the frames, the paintings, the sun’s rays peering in through the windows, before heading downstairs.

Halfway down the steps, however, footsteps clicked against the wooden staircase, and a boy appeared.

“I’ll take that for you,” he said, holding his hand out.

Josie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Raf.”

They both headed downstairs and parted ways, as Rafael went to put the suitcase in the trunk of the car and Josie went to the kitchen to get one last thing.

She grabbed her black backpack off of the chair and walked to the front door to leave, but was met by her mom.

“Josie....”

The brown-haired girl sighed. “Mom, I really don’t wanna get into this right now.”

Jo walked over to her daughter and put her hands on Josie’s shoulders.

“I know your father isn’t here right now but I just want you to know that he’s proud of you. And he’s even prouder of the woman you’re becoming. Even more than you know. I wish your sister were here too...”

Josie shook her head lightly. Not this again.

”Mom.”

”I just wish she were here with you. That’s all. I know you miss her. I miss her too. So much.”

The brown-eyed girl nodded her head.

_I do miss her. More than anything. But that doesn’t mean I want to be reminded of her everyday. Not anymore._

“Yeah, Mom, I know. I wish she were here too,” Josie whispered.

Jo sniffled before embracing her daughter in her arms, which was weird since Josie had gotten much more taller over the years.

Jo groaned softly. “I remember when you were so much smaller, you used to be at my knees. Now look at you.”

Josie smiled, trying not to cry.

”Try not to forget about me. Or that boyfriend of yours.”

Josie laughed, letting a tear fall. “Mom, I’m literally just going away to college.”

”Don’t remind me,” her mom spoke jokingly, to which the brunette hugged her harder.

A minute later, Rafael appeared in the doorway.

”Everything’s ready, Ms. Saltzman.”

Josie’s mom nodded, before letting her daughter go. She took the brunette’s face into her hands.

”Be careful, okay?”

Josie nodded, and after saying their goodbyes walked over to the door and into the morning sun, where she shot her mom one last glance before getting into the car with Rafael.

* * *

“Jesus, Raf, if you keep driving like that, you’re gonna kill us.” Josie chuckled nervously as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. 

Raf grinned, “Sorry, Jo. I wanted to drive you but we both know I’m a horrible driver so…” 

Raf clicked his tongue, his fingers softly hitting the steering wheel to the rhythm of the soft song playing throughout the car. 

Josie liked her boyfriend’s presence. She liked the complete silence they were drowned in and was perfectly okay with it. Rafael was one of the few people whose aura felt safe and calm. Like the calm before the storm. 

Raf must’ve drove past an ice cream parlor because the next thing he knew, his girlfriend turned her head to him and excitedly piped out, 

“Remember our first date?” Josie smiled.

Rafael returned the smile shyly, “Where I made a complete fool of myself in front of you by dropping my ice cream all over your outfit? How could I forget?” 

“Hey, it was okay! You were really sweet after. Even if it was my favorite top.” Josie pouted. 

“Thanks for feeding my guilt, I guess.” 

Josie leaned over the console to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek, “To be fair, it was totally worth it.” 

Rafael flashed the brunette a smile before turning his attention back to the road ahead of him, as Josie slid back in her seat. 

_I could love him. I really think I could. One day._

“Hey, do you remember that day in the mall?” Rafael asked. 

Josie’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall the summer day. “Vending machine?” 

“Yeah.. that day was weird. It was like, I don’t know, something came over me. Like, I wasn’t myself.” 

Josie gave Rafael her undivided attention, head tilting to the side as she spoke. “You were always crazy strong, babe.” 

Rafael’s hand started to play with one of the holes in his jeans, a sign Josie knew as his way of him feeling nervous. “Yeah, I guess so. It was just _so weird._ I just _punched_ through the glass. For a Snicker’s bar? I don’t know what got over me.” 

“You’re not you when you’re hungry.” Josie snickered.

Rafael chuckled, his nervousness faded away. As the black haired man parked in a Mystic Falls University’s parking space, he turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend. 

“You’re a dork,” he said. 

“And proud.” Josie grinned. 

Rafael lightly chuckled, before he leaned in to give his girlfriend a kiss. 

Josie pulled away first, seeing her boyfriend’s eyes still closed. She stroked his cheek before unbuckling her seatbelt and stated, “Come on. These boxes won’t unpack themselves.”

* * *

  
“Alright, that’s the last of it. I think,” Rafael stated unsurely before he quickly glanced over the spacious dorm room. 

“I think it is too. But if I accidentally forgot something, I wouldn’t mind you coming back here,” Josie said, before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck. 

Rafael smiled, and wrapped his arms around the shorter girl’s waist. “I definitely wouldn’t mind that.” 

The brunette chuckled lightly before she stood on her tippy toes, and kissed the dark skinned man deeply. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy the show or anything..” 

Rafael and Josie immediately pulled away upon hearing a girl’s, Josie’s _roommate_ the couple presumes, voice. They turned towards the doorway to see a short auburn haired girl holding some suitcases. 

“... But I would really love to unpack my things.” The fair skinned girl grinned before she made her way to the bed that was left unclaimed. 

Rafael stammered as he looked between the two girls. “I should probably- .. Yeah, I should head out.” 

Josie grabbed the boy’s arm before he turned away, “I’ll call you later?” 

Rafael relaxed for a second. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Bye, babe.” Rafael leaned down slightly and kissed his girlfriend. Josie pulled away and smiled before her boyfriend turned and left the room. 

The girls, now left alone, stayed in awkward silence. What exactly does a person say when their roommate walks in on them and their boyfriend making out? Josie would’ve really appreciated the answer to have popped in her head right then and there. 

“Your boyfriend’s cute.” 

When Josie imagined her and her roommate’s first conversation, it definitely wasn’t _that._

The brunette’s eyebrows shot up, “Sorry?” 

The red haired girl turned to look up at the taller girl, “Your boyfriend. He’s cute. Who knows, I might steal him from you.” 

Josie, _clearly_ not expecting that response, widened her eyes as her jaw slightly dropped. 

The smaller girl snorted, “Jesus, don’t look too horrified. I’m joking.” 

Josie nodded her head, diverting her eyes away. “Right..” 

“I’m Hope, by the way.” Hope stated, removing small stacks of the same shirt in different colors. Josie was definitely concerned about the shorter girl’s clothing style but pushed that aside. _For now._

_Hope. That name sounds familiar. Like-_

Josie cut herself off from saying the name of the person who annoyed her most in the world. _Forget about that blair bitch._

Josie stuck her hand out in front of the other girl to shake. “I’m Josie Saltzman.” 

Hope chuckled lightly, before she took Josie’s hand in her own and gave it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, Josie Saltzman.” 

Hope turned and walked towards the unoccupied closet left for her. “So, what? You’re a first year?” 

Josie took a seat on her already made bed. “Yeah, how’d you know?” 

Hope opened the closet doors, looked inside and seemed satisfied with the space inside. She turned back to face the brunette girl who played with her fingers in her lap. Hope chuckled once more. 

“You’re nervous, dummy. All freshies are. Never understood why though. I never was.” Hope hummed, seemingly lost in her thoughts before she quickly moved back to her clothes. 

Josie followed Hope with her eyes before she stood to her feet, “Well, I think there’s a lot to be nervous about, don’t you think? I mean, the new environment, new people, and don’t even get me started on the classes-“

Hope interrupted Josie by spraying a bottle of perfume onto the taller girl that smelled _too_ familiar to just be a popular brand. 

“What are you doing?!” Josie stumbled backwards a bit, startled. 

“Relax. You smell like a grandma, and we’re going to a party tonight.” Hope stated, spraying a few times more before she threw the bottle somewhere onto her unmade bed. 

“Well, I was going to take a shower after this. It’s like a forty minute drive from my house. Car gets hot.” Josie declared, airing out her shirt to get rid of the smell. 

Hope gave a half shrug, “Especially with that big hunky boyfriend of yours, I bet.” 

Josie looked down to the blue eyed girl. “Stop. You’re weird.” 

“And you’re a bit of a prude yet I’m not saying anything.” Hope answered, holding her hands up in surrender. 

Josie closed her eyes and bit down on her tongue to stop herself from attacking back. The brunette didn’t really feel like arguing with the shorter girl all afternoon. 

Josie settled with, “Whatever.” Before she turned back to her side of the room and went through her things. Silence filled the room for a few more minutes before Hope spoke again. 

“Hey, look, I know I can be a bitch but I’m nice when you get to know me. I’m just messing with you, but you should come to the party with me and P.” Hope suggested, the final shirt in her suitcase unpacked and inside the confinement of her small closet. 

Josie thought for a minute, “P?” 

Hope sighed as she threw her bed sheets onto the naked bed and pulled at one of the sides. “Yeah, my best friend. She’ll come by later for the party. She’s nice, I’ve known her since I was about ten.” 

Okay now Josie was _actually_ getting worried. Hope? A girl the Asian girl had met with the same name in New Orleans? P? It had to be her. 

_No, no, no. You’re crazy. She’s in New Orleans. She’s not here. Stop thinking about her._

Josie shook those thoughts away, “So, what about you? A freshman as well?” 

Hope snorted, “Thank god no. Nah, I’m a junior this year.” 

Josie nodded her head, and watched as Hope finished her bed. Watched as she threw the covers, fixed the wrinkles, propped the pillows against the headboard as she got lost in her head about the green eyed girl once more. 

“Well, that’s it for me. I’m going out with a friend. See you.” Hope grabbed a small purse before she made her way to the door. She had grasped the door handle when Josie spoke up. 

“A friend?” Josie tried asking calmy, instead came out nervous than anything else. 

“Yeah, my friend, MG. He’s a first year too, might be in a few of your classes. Make sure to look for a cute guy with a really good afro.” Hope smiled, and walked out of the room without another word. 

Josie sat back on her bed, and ransacked her memories because the name sounded _too_ familiar. And it was a weird one so the brunette knew she had heard it before. 

When finally, like the brightest light turned on above Josie’s head, she knew exactly where the name came from. 

_MG….The same one she wrote about._

* * *

  
Josie sighed as she pulled open the door to exit the showers and entered the hallway which, thankfully, because she only had on her robe, was empty of any other students.

The brunette walked quietly, thinking about her roommate. Josie couldn’t deny that she wasn’t hoping the shorter girl wasn’t there at their room. At least not yet, anyway. She really wasn’t in the mood for being lectured or anything by a junior.

Her mind began to wander, and she started thinking about the letter. The letter that she had read over and over again a thousand times, for months.

_MG’s still showing me around and helping me get used to everything. Also, I met this girl, her name’s Hope. She’s really sweet and really pretty. I like her a lot._ The girl remembered.  


_ But you’re always gonna be my best frien- _

Josie shook her head, ridding her thoughts of the last person that she ever wanted to think about ever again. But if what Hope said really was true, her ex best friend really was going to be at the party that was happening in a few hours.

Josie walked into her dorm room, her gaze casted down as she was still consumed by her thoughts, and very unaware of the figure laying on Hope’s bed with a book in their hands.

She strolled over to her dresser and rummaged through it before she looked at herself in the mirror, only to find a raven-haired girl occupying the space on her roommate’s mattress.

The one raven-haired girl she never wanted to see ever again.

”Penelope?”

Josie watched through the reflection as the girl frowned and closed the book, turning to figure out who the voice belonged to.

She seemed just as surprised as Josie as her eyes fell on her.

”Josie?” The girl’s eyes went wide.

The brunette couldn’t stop herself from blinking numerous times. As if this were a dream.

 _Were her eyes always this green?_ Josie asked herself, before she realized what was happening and her stone façade made its way back onto her face.

“What are you doing here?” Josie almost spat out.

The sudden change in demeanor made Penelope eye her confusedly. “Good to see you too. Especially since it’s been, what? Nine, ten years?”

Josie shook her head and rolled her eyes, before turning back to her dresser to look for a top to wear.

A moment of silence passed between them.

”So who shit in your food this morning?” The older girl asked amusedly, standing up from the bed and walking over to Josie.

The click of heels made the girl look over, and her heart beat quickened _ever so slightly._

The green-eyed girl was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt that fit her body too perfectly for Josie’s comfort, with heels that made her stand at the brunette’s height. Her full lips were curled up into a smirk while her hair wasn’t long, but rather a wavy lob of soft black hair....and on top of all that she was wearing a freaking _cape._

There was no way this was the same Penelope Park the brunette had known in second grade.

”Josie.” Penelope was standing beside her now, leaning against the dresser with her eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

The brown-eyed girl averted her gaze again.

”You can start with why you stopped writing back to me......and Lizzie.”

Penelope turned and stared at Josie through the mirror, and she returned the look expectantly.

”Look,” the raven-haired girl started, looking down, “I-“

”Have a party to get to!” Hope interrupted, marching into the room cheerfully. She soon realized Penelope in the room staring at her, while Josie had her eyes fixed on the raven-haired girl with a glare.

”I see you met P,” Hope said, “She’s bothering you, isn’t she?”

Penelope opened her mouth to speak, but Josie beat her to it.

”Yeah, Hope, she kind of is. Would you mind showing her the door?” the brunette spoke, enunciating each word with annoyance. She looked at Penelope, who glanced at the floor before looking right into Josie’s brown eyes, sending a shiver down her spine from their close proximity.

Hope nodded, not seeming to care too much about the looks they were giving one another. She walked over to Penelope and looped her left arm around Penelope’s right before dragging her out into the hallway.

A minute later, the auburn-haired girl came back inside.

“Sorry,” she apologized, seriously, “she can be a lot.”

”Oh, trust me,” Josie mumbled, memories from years ago that she buried deep in her mind resurfacing, “I know.”

She turned back to her dresser as Hope flopped down onto her bed.

”Oh, she forgot her book.” She turned it over and read the cover out loud, “Cruel Beauty. That doesn’t sound too good. Well I mean it’s probably not as cheesy and predictable as Pride And Prejudice but.......”

Hope’s voice slowly became inaudible as Penelope Park crossed Josie’s mind once again.

_ But you’re always gonna be my best friend. _

”Well that was a lie,” Josie whispered under her breath, so that only she could hear.

“What?”

”What?” Josie turned around and looked at Hope, confused.

”What was a lie?”

Josie stared at her roommate, dumbfounded. Because there was no way someone could have heard her without a _really_ good pair of ears.

”I-....well I was thinking I wasn’t going to go to the party tonight because I hate parties but I.....actually.....don’t?” she lied.

”So you’re going then?” Hope asked, grinning.

”Well.....I- yeah,” Josie stuttered out, a nervous feeling settling at the pit of her stomach just thinking about what she was getting herself into. And her ex-best friend now-archenemy was going to be there too.

The blue-eyed girl, however, looked way too excited.

”This is going to be a lot of fun.”

* * *

The music that seemed to come from all around the house engulfed Hope and Josie as soon as they walked inside, along with the blue and purple lights illuminating all the furniture and walls. Immediately Hope was greeted by what Josie presumed to be her fellow classmates. 

The shorter girl guided Josie through the house, bumping into a few people on the journey, before Hope made a beeline for the kitchen. Josie quickly followed suit but regretted the action when she looked up. 

“Hey, babe.” Hope greeted to a raven haired Latina girl who sat on top the kitchen counter, before the shorter girl kissed her deeply. 

Josie stayed silent and diverted her eyes to the people around the three girls as Hope pulled away from the Latina girl, thinking they were done Josie turned her attention back to Hope and opened her mouth to request a suggestion but was quickly interrupted by the girl sat on the counter. 

“Wait, I’m not done.” Hope was pulled back in by the arm for another deep kiss. Josie’s eyes widened and nodded her head awkwardly, looking away once again.

_Now I feel like a perv._

“Hey, Josie.” Josie’s attention turned to look at the brown-eyed girl and smiled, not exactly sure how she knew her name but still greeted her back. 

“This is Maya. My girlfriend.” The blue-eyed girl introduced the Latina. Josie and Maya shared a polite smile before Hope spoke up again. 

“Come on, Jo. I want you to meet some people.” Hope beckoned the taller girl to follow her, and grabbed Maya’s hand. 

Josie sighed, wanting the night to end already before meeting Hope’s _friends._

Josie, Hope, and Maya passed by several people laughing, playing ping pong, and doing body shots before coming to a stop at a couch seated by a few bodies. One of them Josie recognized as the one and only, _Penelope Park._

Penelope sat next to a blonde girl, who Josie was sure she knew, that had her arm draped across the girl’s shoulders. The brunette girl wasn’t sure if they went to the same high school or if she had one of those faces. 

“Hey, guys. This is my new roommate, Josie.” Hope giggled, pulling Josie by the hand in front of everyone’s eyes for them to see. Josie clenched her jaw slightly, and scanned the faces of people she didn’t know. 

“This is everybody.” Hope softly stated, before plopping down next to her girlfriend, and laughed at a joke Maya had made. 

An Asian boy stood from his seat and stuck his hand out which Josie politely shook, “Nice to meet you. I’m Jed.”

“You’ve met P. That’s Dana.” Hope clarified as the Asian boy sat back in his seat, and gestured with a finger to Penelope and the blonde girl sitting a little too _close_ next to her. 

Josie took a seat slowly, “Dana...Like Dana Lilien, Dana?” 

Penelope ogled Josie slowly, from her yellow shirred t-shirt that exposed part of her stomach, to her white striped shorts and her white shoes. The brown-eyed girl knew she was checking her out but continued to keep her vision on Dana. 

Dana raised an eyebrow, “You my stalker or something?” 

Josie held her hands up in defense, “No, no! It’s just, you know… I knew someone with the same name when I was younger, is all. I live, uh, in town. Mystic Falls.. yeah.” 

Recognition overcame Dana’s face, “Josie… Saltzman, right? The quiet girl with the bitchy sister in, like, fifth grade?” Dana and a few others snorted. 

Josie softly bit her bottom lip before she nodded her head with a fake smile, “Yep, that was me.”

Dana laughed, “Well, why didn’t you _say so?_ It’s good to see you again, Saltzman. And without _Sister Dearest,_ I see.”

Josie nodded her head annoyingly, the fakest smile she could muster plastered on her face. “Yeah, I’m here alone.”

Josie quickly looked away, trying to keep the memories of Lizzie at bay, before looking up to find Penelope watching her carefully.

Dana snatched a vape pen from a dark skinned boy with an afro who yelped, “Hey!” 

Dana took a quick hit before blowing in Josie’s direction. She responded, eyes still remained on Josie, “Sharing is caring, Greasley.”

“Oh, yeah, and that’s MG, he’s new to town.” Hope quipped, and pointed to the afro headed boy beside Josie. 

MG flashed a big smile to Josie as he brought his hand for Josie to shake. “What’s up?”

Josie politely took his hand returned the smile. From beside the brunette girl, Jed spoke up. “You want a drink?” 

Josie shook her head slowly in slight discomfort, “I don’t really drink.” 

Jed laughed and handed a bottle of vodka to Josie. “Come on, we’re all drinking, just have one,” he held up his index finger, “one sip.”

Hope whispered to Josie softly, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

As Jed encouraged Josie to take a sip, Dana watched with amusement. 

“Oh my god, Hope, where’d you find this girl?” 

Josie looked up, immediately locking eyes with the blonde girl before diverting her eyes towards Dana and Penelope’s interlocked fingers. 

“No one’s talking to you!” Jed quipped. 

Josie felt a bit competitive, so she tilted her head back and gulped down most of the vodka in the bottle, and handed the bottle back to the boy.

Jed and Hope exclaimed cheers as Josie tried to get used to the bitterness of the drink. 

Once the horrible taste had escaped her mouth, Josie turned to the people around her and saw none of them paying her any mind. 

_Except Penelope._

Josie turned to her left, to Hope, only to see the blue-eyed girl and her girlfriend basically dry-humping each other. 

_Okay, time to move._

Josie quickly stood to her feet and sat down on an unoccupied couch, where once she looked up the first thing she saw was Dana and Penelope laughing while kissing. 

Josie averted her gaze towards the ground, wanting to sink into the floor and away from the party, maybe even the world too. 

“Okay, who wants to play Truth or Dare?” Dana stated. 

Penelope placed her hand behind her head as she laid against the armrest, brought her legs on top of Dana’s lap, and waited for the blonde girl to continue.

MG’s head shot up, “No, no, no, we’re not doing that.”

Jed let out a chuckle. “I mean I’m in.”

Hope and Maya were no longer making out, but instead watching the scene unfold, intrigued.

”I’ll play too,” Maya spoke, with her eyebrow raised suggestively.

Hope held her hand up. “I’ll play, only if,” she paused dramatically, “I get to make out with my girlfriend for all my dares.”

Dana smirked before glancing over at Josie.

”What about you, Saltzman?” the blonde asked, her blue eyes staring the brunette down tauntingly.

Josie, refusing to crack under everyone’s eyes, leaned back in the couch and crossed her legs.

”I’ll play if your girlfriend does,” she spoke without thinking, looking over at Penelope whose eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Josie could’ve sworn Dana’s expression wavered for a second, before she shot the raven-haired girl a smile.

”Looks like you’re playing, babe,” she said and looked away, leaving no room for Penelope to respond. Her green eyes drifted over to Josie again.

Dana adjusted herself, getting comfortable, and then set her elbow against the pillow to rest her head in her hand as her other arm fell onto Penelope’s thigh.

” _Josie.”_ Dana’s voice which was slowly beginning to irritate Josie’s ears, spoke, “Truth or Dare?”

Josie knew the girl was trying to provoke her, but remained calm.

”Truth.”

The blonde bit her lip, eyeing the girl like a wolf watching its prey before it pounced.

”If you had to make out with one person here.......who would it be?”

Josie looked around as if it were obvious. “Well, _Dana,_ of course it would be you.”

The blonde could clearly sense the sarcasm, along with everyone else, who started laughing. Even Penelope cracked a smile.

Dana narrowed her eyes at Josie. ”Alright. Since you don’t want to tell the truth, dare it is.”

Josie’s smile immediately fell. “What?”

Dana ignored the brunette’s protesting and turned to glare at Jed. “You get to choose.”

Jed smiled at the blue-eyed girl deviously, while Josie stared at them with her eyebrows furrowed. There was no way that look they shared implied nothing but bad consequences.

”Josie,” the asian boy started, “I dare you to.....make out with Penelope. My _dear_ cousin.”

Josie looked at the black haired boy in disbelief. Penelope, however, remained unfazed. To everyone else.

The brown-eyed girl caught the way her gaze moved down to the rings on her hand that was resting on her stomach.

Without another word, Josie’s ex-best friend slung her legs off of her girlfriend’s lap and set her heels on the ground as she pushed herself off of the sofa.

Josie took in what the girl was wearing. She had on a black leather jacket over a navy blue long sleeved shirt. Her pants were ripped, leather, high waisted, and hugged her defined legs way too nicely. There were five buttons that ran up both sides of her hips and up to the belt that was left unfastened, clearly just there for fashion.

Jed moved over and sat in Penelope’s now unclaimed spot to whisper something in Dana’s ear, who gave him a glare and shoved him in the shoulder. The boy just laughed.

Everyone watched as Penelope walked over to Josie and stood in front of her, looking down.

”So do you want to do this or not?” she asked, emotionless.

Suddenly, anger started to boil in Josie’s veins as she stood up to meet Penelope, who was actually standing closer than the brunette anticipated. Their eyes were level.

Josie glared at the raven-haired girl. “Do you want me to be honest?”

Penelope just smirked at the girl, and stepped even closer.

She smelled like vanilla, roses, and a summer breeze. And it was all so intoxicating. Especially with the way her green eyes were giving Josie a look that not a single soul had ever given her before.

Penelope cupped Josie’s face with her left hand, almost like she was shielding it from everyone’s watchful eyes, and caressed her cheek with her thumb as their foreheads fell against one another. Josie’s eyes fell down to Penelope’s lips, feeling electricity run from her cheek and through her veins.

_”Look at me, Jojo.”_

The nickname set something off inside of the brunette.

Without saying another word, Josie stepped aside and strided right past Penelope, making sure to shoulder check her while doing so as she left the room.

Penelope stood there for a moment, awestruck, before turning around and scanning the faces for Josie, only to find out that she was gone.

“Ooooooh,” Dana teased as she stood up from the couch and wrapped her arm around the green-eyed girl, “Penelope Park just got her first _rejection.”_

Penelope faked a smile as she realized, that yes, the blonde was right. This was the first time she had ever gotten rejected. And it was by Josie Saltzman.

But she also realized that this one affected her more than any other one she had ever experienced.

* * *

Josie dodged past groups of obnoxious college students for several minutes before escaping into an unoccupied bathroom on the second floor of the house. She closed the door as she dialed her boyfriend’s phone number and sat on the edge of the bathtub nearby, looking out of the window into the night sky as the music blaring below shook the floor.

After a few rings, the boy picked up.

“Hey Jo. Where’ve you been?” Josie could hear his smile through the phone as he spoke.

She couldn’t help the smile that started growing on her face as well. ”I’ve been.....adjusting to college life, as one could say. I met a few people.”

”Oh really? Are they nice?” he asked. Josie could hear him walking down the stairs on the other end of the line.

The brunette thought for a moment, her eyes narrowing. She had no idea how to answer that. There was her roommate, who liked making out with her girlfriend every chance they got, MG, who seemed to be the one providing the weed for the entire party, Jed, who just dared her to make out with his cousin, Dana, who was basically one of the most infuriating people on the planet.......and Penelope.

”Yeah. Very.” She let out without meaning to, feeling the alcohol slowly start to take its toll on her. She breathed out, feeling the weight of that lie settle on her shoulders. “So what are you doing?”

”I’m meeting up with Ethan in twenty minutes,” he responded, and the sound of keys echoed through the phone.

Josie nodded, and then remembered Rafael couldn’t see her.

Suddenly the movement on the boy’s side stopped. “Wait, Jo, why is it so loud on your end?”

Josie opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped herself. She knew her boyfriend had put the pieces together and saying something would’ve only made it worse.

”Are you at a party right now?”

The brunette sighed.

“Mmmaybe,” she slurred out.

Even miles away, she could feel Raf’s emotions.

”Jo, we talked about this.”

Josie rolled her eyes. Yup. They were having this conversation again.

”I know, but my roommate kind of....dragged me here?” she spoke into the phone.

Raf sighed. “Of course. But you said you’d stick up for yourself this year.”

The brown-eyed girl stayed silent. Despite not having her sister around for what felt like forever, she spent most of her time taking care of other people’s problems, or what they wanted, barely paying attention to herself. It had been a problem that followed her around everywhere. Like a shadow.

“Look, I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Just stay safe. I love you.” The call ended.

”I wish I was with you,” Josie whispered, before taking the phone away from her ear and staring at the black screen.

“I feel like I’m intruding,” a female voice spoke behind Josie, almost making her drop her phone.

The brunette looked over her shoulder to find a raven-haired girl watching her.

Josie rolled her eyes, exasperatedly.

”What do you want?”

Penelope’s eyes went wide before she pointed at the toilet while pursing her lips.

The brunette nodded and went to stand up before Penelope walked up to her.

”No, I was kidding. I came to apologize.”

Josie, refusing to look the girl in the eyes, replied, “For what?”

Penelope moved and sat on the side of the tub next to the girl. “For a lot of things.”

The brown-eyed girl scoffed. “I don’t want an apology,” she deadpanned.

Penelope fixed Josie with a heavy stare. “So you want an explanation? I’ll give that to you.”

Josie raised an eyebrow, still annoyed. 

Penelope sighed at the brunette, and then looked away towards the floor. “Ask me anything.”

Josie asked the first question that popped up into her mind.

“Out of all people you could have possibly dated in your entire life, why Dana Lilien.”

Penelope smirked confusedly at the question, surprised that that was the first thing Josie could ask. “What’s wrong with her?”

The brown-eyed girl was absolutely baffled at her ex-best friend’s response. “‘What’s wrong with her?’ Well, for starters,” Josie informed, rage building up inside of her, “she bullied my twin in fifth grade.”

The look on Penelope’s face immediately morphed from calm into anger.

”What?”

“Yeah,” Josie replied, sardonically, “she always tried to make fun of her, but she had more self confidence than any of us so it didn’t really matter.”

Penelope stared at the brunette in disbelief.

“I didn’t know.”

“I know.” She paused before adding, “You couldn’t have. You were in New Orleans,” her tone hiding a deeper meaning behind her words.

The girl nodded. ”How is she?”

The revelation that Penelope didn’t know about what happened hit Josie like a freight train.

And for some reason, it instantly made her furious.

”She’s dead, Penelope,” Josie uttered, emotionless, and saying those words to Penelope didn’t even make her eyes misty.

The raven-haired girl, however, took in the information very differently.

She glared at the brunette, her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed like she was trying to comprehend what she just said.

”Josie.....if this is some twisted joke-“

”No. It’s not. But, you know, it was possible that you could’ve known about it sooner. When it happened _eight years ago.”_

”Josie. That’s not fair. You’re not the only one who lost people over the years, okay?” Penelope spoke, “My mom died three years after we left. I wanted to write back, but I was......busy.”

”So busy that you couldn’t have written a _single sentence?_ Just one _‘I’m doing fine’_ or a _‘How are you and Lizzie’?_ Even if you _weren’t_ fine you could’ve told us about that too. You could’ve told us about what happened with your mom. We could’ve even came and visited you. We both waited for you. _I_ _waited for you.”_

Penelope let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “You didn’t have to.”

”Yeah, well, maybe I would’ve known that if you had thought to write back to us,” Josie said bitterly, before standing abruptly and walking over to the door of the bathroom and twisting the knob to leave.

She opened the door, but stopped from the sound of Penelope’s voice calling her name.

”Josie, wait, wait. Just talk to me,” she insisted quietly, taking the brunette’s face into her hands softly.

The brunette closed her eyes, letting the feeling of Penelope’s touch wash over her like it did when they were still kids.

“I wanted to,” Josie said, feeling the tears finally start prickling at her eyes, “But you never answered.”

Josie looked at Penelope, right into her forest green eyes. The same ones that had felt so familiar, that used to remind her of home. Whether this was the same Penelope she knew in second grade, however, she wasn’t sure. But no part of her wanted to find out.

Josie pulled away without another word and left Penelope Park alone, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with those words hanging in the air.

* * *

Josie scanned the crowd of bodies dancing to whatever beat was playing for the small red headed girl, only to find her in a small corner making out with a slightly taller girl against a wall. _Maya,_ Josie assumed. 

The brunette rolled her eyes at the sight. “God, does this girl do anything besides making out?” 

Josie walked up to the couple and grimaced as she tapped the redhead’s shoulder, “Hope, come on, you’re my ride. Let’s go.”

Hope ignored Josie’s request, and at that point Josie was irritated with about every single thing at that school and it had barely been her _first_ day. The brown-eyed girl tapped her shoulder again. 

“Ugh, don’t you see I’m kinda _busy?_ ” Hope asked irritated. 

“Babe, it’s fine. You’re her ride and she wants to go,” Maya cut in, and stroked Hope’s cheek lovingly. 

Hope went to argue but the Latina raised her eyebrow, as if saying _try it,_ before the blue-eyed girl sighed and gave her a girlfriend a quick kiss and goodbye. 

Hope turned to face Josie and stated, “Come on, Saltzman.” 

Hope walked past the taller girl without a spare glance, not without shoulder checking her first. 

Josie glanced up from the ground to look at Maya who simply mouthed a small, “ _Sorry,_ ” before the Latina turned back to the party. The brunette sighed, and followed the redheaded girl outside of the house.   
  
  


* * *

“Can’t believe I’m going to bed at 10pm like a ten year old,” Hope grumbled as she climbed into her bed and wrapped herself under blankets. 

Josie sat up right in her bed, and didn’t respond. She sighed as she tried to review the past few hours’ events in her mind. 

_Fought with Rafael...Great. Also, got on Dana Lilien’s bad side, what’s new. Made new friends? Eh, kind of. Almost kissed Penelope... before yelling at her in the bathroom. Ugh._

Josie rubbed her eyes, as sleep crept in on her. The brunette felt bad while going over her encounter with the green-eyed girl. 

_She only wanted to talk to me. That’s all I wanted for the past, what? 10 years? Why didn’t I just let her talk?_

Josie stared out the window beside her bed frame, and shook her head. Before she noticed something small out of the corner of her eye. 

She turned her head slightly and saw the small paperback laying by the edge of her bed. 

_Penelope’s book. She forgot it here._

Josie reached over and grasped the softcover with her fingers and brought it closer as she read the title. 

_Oh...I’ve heard about this book before. I didn’t think Penelope “bad bitch” Park would read anything like this..._

From what Josie could remember, Cruel Beauty was about a woman who was betrothed to the one person, _monster,_ she was supposed to kill to save her people. So she goes to his kingdom to do just that, but they end up falling in love instead.

Josie’s head churned.

_Maybe I misjudged her. Just a little._

And it was true. Maybe she had been a little too harsh in the bathroom. But she wasn’t going to let Penelope just waltz back into her life after leaving the twin in the dust for so long. At least not yet.

Josie moved her limb to her bedside and turned the lamp on, before turning her gaze upwards to Hope’s sleeping form to make sure she was unbothered before she averted her eyes back to the book. 

And the brunette laid there, as she finally got to reconnect with her long lost _best friend,_ who she had just yelled at an hour before, and turned to the first page of the green-eyed girl’s book.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are ya’ll feeling? leave feedback?


	3. it’s hard to believe you’re a good person when everyone around you says you're not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens.

The early sun crept in through the dorm room, sparing the older girl but awaking the brunette.

Josie took a deep breath as the red hue emerging from the horizon hit her face through the glass windows, and stretched her arms. 

She stood upright in her bed and scanned the room sleepily.

Hope was still sleeping, snoring softly in her corner of the room. 

Josie moved her hand to bring her blanket closer to her to keep warm as her arm brushed against something solid. A book. 

_Penelope_ ’s book. The one she had stayed up reading until three in the morning. 

She gasped as she reached for her phone on her bed-stand. The phone lit up and blared the time in an annoyingly bright light. 

_7:56_

“Oh, fuck.” Josie whispered, quickly kicking the covers off her limbs. 

She scrambled off her bed and quickly made her way to her dresser, grabbing a top and jeans. It looked a bit cold outside so Josie threw on a pullover too.

“Hope!” The brunette called, struggling into her jeans before bending down to tie her shoes.

The redhead groaned and turned to look at the stressed girl. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. 

“Hope, come on.” 

The shorter girl stood to her feet and made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and when she came back she saw the younger girl brushing her hair. 

“Josie, you do know that I don’t have class until late morning right?”

And _Oh, yeah she’s right._

Josie shook her head and turned to Hope. “Sorry, I forgot.”

The blue-eyed girl gave a half-shrug. “It’s cool, had to get up anyway. Where you off to?” 

“Gotta get to Lit before I’m late.” The brunette brushed past the girl, and into the bathroom. 

Hope turned back and watched as Josie grabbed her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth frantically, “Well, I might not see you much today.”

Josie, with a mouth of toothpaste, replied “Okay!” 

Hope turned to her dresser and grabbed some clothes to lay on her bed for after her shower. 

Josie trekked out of the bathroom and scanned the room for her backpack before seeing it and quickly making her way to the corner of her bed. She threw the bag onto her back and turned back to the other girl. 

“I’ll see you later?” 

Hope looked up from her phone and gave the girl a short nod before going back to the screen. 

Josie nodded back even though Hope wasn’t looking anymore, grabbed the doorknob, and was just about to make her run towards the Literature building that was halfway across campus when the tired girl behind her spoke again. 

“Oh, yeah, you might see P today though. She has a Lit class in the morning.”

Josie froze in her tracks, doing what she did best. _Overthinking._ She does feel bad about the way she treated the green-eyed girl at the party. She was only trying to talk to her. Josie felt like apologizing, but only for that.

Everything else, she meant. Penelope left and stopped talking to her, even when she had said they’d be best friends forever. 

_So much for that._

“Uh, yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Josie knew she would. 

And with that, she left the room. 

* * *

Josie sighed, and turned the corner to where she found a curly-haired boy standing outside her classroom. 

Not thinking much about it, Josie gave the boy a passing smile and tried to open the door only for it to be locked. 

“She’s not here yet.” The boy said politely.

Josie turned back to look in the boy’s light green eyes, and smiled in response. She looked down to her phone for the time. 

_8:45_

_Great. I woke up stressed thinking I was late, only for the teacher to be the one to end up late. What a great way to start the year._

Josie stood off to the side, and the two waited in awkward silence. The brunette contemplated going on her phone and scrolling through Instagram, maybe scrolling through Hope’s to find a _certain_ girl’s Instagram handle, but the brunette decided against it. 

_No, no! She can’t pop back in your life after ten years of radio silence! Do NOT let her win!_

But the _urge_ to reach for her phone was, to say the least, _killing_ the brown-eyed girl. Thankfully, the green-eyed boy spoke up before she had the chance to do so.

“Um, I’m Landon.. Kirby! Landon Kirby, heh.” Landon chuckled awkwardly, and held his hand out to the brunette. 

Josie politely took it in her own and gave it a firm shake, and gave him a small smile. “I’m Josie.”

Recognition crossed the boy’s soft features, “Josie? Like, uh, Josie Saltzman?”

_Everyone seems to know my name at this school, don’t they?_

The girl gave Landon a confused smile, “Do I know you?” 

“Yeah! Uh, Raf. I mean, I’m his foster brother.” 

A lightbulb went off in Josie’s head. _Landon Kirby! Rafael had talked about him. I totally forgot._

“Yeah, Rafael’s talked about you.” Josie stated with a tight smile.

“Good things, I hope?” Landon chuckled nervously. 

Josie hummed in agreement, and turned her head towards the hallway looking for her teacher. 

Landon, who apparently didn’t get the memo that Josie didn’t want to speak anymore, spoke up again, “You know, Raf practically adores you. Yeah, ever since you guys met, you’re kind of all he talks about.” 

Josie gave him an innocent smile, “Yeah, I adore him too. I haven’t seen you around town much, is...everything okay?” Josie laughed lightly.

Landon hesitated and stared at Josie, clearly unsure of how to respond. The curly-haired boy smiled, chuckling softly. 

“Uh, you know, school. Raf and I had to go our separate ways, him going to Whitmore and me coming here. I came during the summer for a Literature program, that’s why I was gone.” 

Josie hummed in understanding, and turned to see their teacher making her way towards them. 

Josie was very aware that Landon had lied to her. For two clear reasons. One being Landon was a horrible liar, he really needed to work on his poker face. And for two, Josie had actually looked if the school had any Literature programs during the summer, only to find out there was none. But Landon must’ve lied for a good reason, plus she had just met him and it might’ve been personal, something between only him and Rafael. Josie didn’t want to get into her boyfriend’s family drama so she let it go, not speaking on the topic any further. 

The teacher have them a friendly smile, before retrieving a key out of her pocket and unlocking the door. She headed inside of the classroom and Josie and Landon followed in suite.

The class was quite large, with at least 30-40 seats all looking forwards at the desk and board at the front, where the teacher was arranging some of her things.

The two found seats in the front row of the class, and sat waiting for the lesson of the day to begin.

They sat in silence for a while, long enough that Josie didn’t even realize when Landon leaned over.

”I heard Ms. Tig is a really good teacher.”

Josie’s head snapped up. “What?”

Landon’s eyes went wide, and now looked a little more awkward. “Oh, the uh, the teacher? Ms. Tig?”

The realization dawned on the brunette, “Oh. Who did you hear that from?”

Immediately after saying that, the door of the classroom opened again, and a few students walked in.

”You probably already know her. Everyone does actually-“

The doors opened again, and a girl with raven black hair strode in, two other girl’s walking beside her.  
  
Josie’s heart beat stuttered for half a second before realizing that that was, in fact, not Penelope, but instead another asian girl.

Upon seeing that there were people already in the class, the girl’s face immediately morphed into disgust.

”First day back and I’m already late? This is bullshit.” Josie heard her say.

There were still ten minutes until class started and only 7 people in the room.

”Who’s that?” Josie asked, eyeing the student and her friends as they made they’re way to the front and sat down just a few seats away from Landon and her. Landon glanced over too.

”That’s Alyssa Chang. She’s basically a demon sent from Hell, here to do Satan’s work.”

Josie laughed at the comparison. She could feel the boy’s humor growing on her. “It can’t be as bad as the actual thing then, right?”

Landon looked at her as if he knew that she was going to say those exact words. “Yeah. Penelope Park is way worse.”

* * *

  
Hope probably got Penelope's schedule wrong or something, because there was only fifteen minutes left of the class left and the green-eyed girl was nowhere to be seen.

“In five minutes, we will discuss what book we’ll be reading this semester,” the teacher announced in her accented voice, “you may have this time to talk amongst yourselves and think of what you think will be best.”

Ms. Tig nodded and turned around, heading to her desk.

That's when Josie heard the doors squeak open.

And in walked a raven-haired girl in a pastel-grey button-up short sleeve and black jeans with a knowing smirk smeared across her face.

It looked like the class stopped and stared too, whether in awe and confusion, Josie didn’t know. The girl did just show up with 15 minutes of class left to spare.

Ms. Tig glanced up from her desk at the front.

”Miss Park, how lovely for you to join us.”

“Lovely it is, Ms. Tig. I was a little.....occupied this morning. I’m sorry for my late arrival.”

Josie didn’t miss the deviously smug look Penelope and Alyssa shared a second later.

The teacher let out a sigh of defeat. ”Seeing as it’s the first day, I believe you’re excused.”

Penelope wasn’t even paying attention anymore as she sat down in a seat by a group of girls, who immediately started babbling at her about all the things happening.

Josie watched from her seat, seeing the now popular and infamous Penelope Park in her natural environment after so long. It did not feel like she was looking at a girl who used to be her best friend when they were kids.

Josie didn’t even realize how long she had been staring until the raven-haired girl looked up and their eyes locked immediately.

Josie felt something inside of her twist, and then quickly looked away to break the eye contact.

She stayed that way for several seconds before looking back and finding that Penelope was no longer looking at her.

”Do you guys know each other?” the voice beside her interrupted curiously.

Josie looked over to see Landon’s green eyes studying her.

The brunette stared at him, hesitating.

”We used to, I guess.”

Landon just nodded, his expression unchanging as if he understood. But Josie knew that he didn’t.

”What happened?” he asked.

The girl didn’t have the energy to explain what happened. Or didn’t. They were best friends. Neighbors. Penelope moved away. Lizzie and Josie stayed behind. They both carried on with their lives. Nothing to tell.

”We drifted apart.” Josie said flatly, and the conversation died, with Landon catching on to the sudden shift in the brunette’s mood.

Josie wanted to let Penelope in again. She really, _really_ did.

But part of her didn't trust the raven-haired girl. Not anymore.

”Alright, time’s up! What are your choices?”

”Pride and Prejudice!” one student cried out from the back of the classroom.

Josie looked over her shoulder just as Penelope snorted.

”Pride and Prejudice could hardly be considered a novel. It was trash honestly.”

Ms. Tig raised an eyebrow and looked amongst the faces of the crowd, and found a boy with his hand raised.

”Yes, Mr. Kirby?”

Josie frowned and glanced back at the boy next to her, who now looked a little jittery with his eyes wide.

Landon cleared his throat “Well I happen to think that Pride and Prejudice was actually revolutionary with Austen’s storyline and her way of developing the characters.”

”No one asked for your opinion, bird boy,” Alyssa Chang intervened, causing a few snickers to erupt throughout the group of students. Landon’s face fell.

Josie found herself looking back again, part of her maybe hoping to find Penelope staring back at her again, but was only met with green eyes casted to the floor.

The teacher opened her mouth to scold the asian girl but Josie beat her to it, unable to stop herself from letting a few words spill out of her lips.

”Then why don’t you give us a book recommendation, since you’re one to talk about opinions?”

The class went dead silent, and Josie’s face started to burn with the feel of everyone’s eyes switching between her and the black haired girl.

Alyssa scoffed. ”Little Women? Wuthering Heights? Heart of Darkness?”

Josie had a searing response ready and was about to speak but then-

“Those are all very good ideas, Miss Chang.” Ms. Tig interrupted. She turned to Landon. “And Pride and Prejudice was a very revolutionary book indeed. We might read that one as well.”

A pause followed for mere moments, and as her brown eyes met Josie’s, the student felt her breathing waver.

”And what about you, Josie? Do you have any books you’d like us to read this semester?”

Funny enough, Josie hated getting put on the spot, which was weird because she was about to argue with a girl she barely knew in front of around 30 students. Speaking in front of an audience made her a bit clammy, her cheeks hot, and made her brain short-circuit. But that didn’t matter right now. Ms. Tig was asking her for a recommendation, and she had to give her one, quick.

So she said the name of the only book that she could think of.

”Cruel Beauty.”

A few _what?_ ’s and _um_ ’s could be heard from her seat. So basically no one had read it before. _This should be fun._

But the brunette could see Ms. Tig’s smile from it too.

”Amazing choice. I love the twists it has” she acknowledged, smirking. Then she continued to call on other people, her heels clicking as she walked through the room.

Josie didn’t look back for the rest of the time, but if she did she would’ve saw Penelope Park eyeing her like a hawk from her seat a few rows behind.

* * *

Josie squinted her eyes as her and Landon exited the building along with all the other students, the sun rays hitting her eyes in a white hot light.

 _Thank God that's over_ , Josie thought to herself. It was only the first day yet she was already anticipating summer break and for this year to be over.

"What book do you think we're gonna read?" the brunette asked her new friend, attempting to pull her thoughts away from the dread following the thought of summer being several months away.

Landon grimaced "Hopefully not anything that's too complicated. I personally don't like reading books with so many.......twists. At some point it gets really irritating. I prefer easy."

"Of course you do," a female voice interrupted from afar.

The two turned towards the area where all the students were filtering out of the doorway to find Penelope smirking, walking away from her group, which included Alyssa and her friends, and stopping next to them as if they were all best friends that were catching up after have been separated the whole summer. It really looked like it, especially with that fake, smug smile she had plastered on her face. "Landon likes hiding in his shell," Penelope informed the brown-eyed girl, as if the boy wasn't even there standing two feet away.

The boy shook his head and casted his gaze away, sighing.

”Go away, Penelope,” Josie snapped, before looking back at Landon.

Penelope chuckled. “Wow, so enthusiastic to see me. I actually came here to ask for my book back. You’re gonna have to find your own copy since you’re loving it so much.”

Josie slung her backpack off her shoulder and unzipped it, snatching the novel out and handing it to the raven-haired girl in one fluid motion.

Landon’s green eyes glanced over and watched the scene slowly unfold in front of him.

Josie gave the girl a strained smile.

”There. Now you can go.” She turned back to face Landon.

”One more thing.”

Josie rolled her eyes.

_”What?”_

Penelope smiled.

”You’re cute when you’re mad.”

Josie furrowed her eyebrows and nodded sarcastically, “And you’re less annoying when you’re quiet. Bye Penelope.” The brunette turned around and started walking away, grabbing Landon’s arm and dragging him along with her. The green-eyed girl was left standing alone, smirking at the pair.

A beat passed before a figure appeared beside Penelope.

”What was that about?” Alyssa asked curiously, before looking down at the item in Penelope’s hands. “Did Ms. Tig tell you if we’re reading that this semester?”

”I told her I thought Cruel Beauty wouldn’t be a good book to read for several different reasons and that we should read something else so no.”

”Um, Penelope?”

Penelope finally pulled her eyes away from the duo who disappeared out of sight. “What?”

Alyssa pointed down at the book in the girl’s hands. Penelope brought it up to her face as her eyes read the title of the novel that was clearly not Cruel Beauty.

_Pride And Prejudice._

The raven-hair girl laughed.

”Josie fucking Saltzman.”

* * *

“So?”

Josie glanced up from the book she had laying her lap and looked at Hope instead, the scent of coffee and tea wafting through the cafe as the door to the shop opened with new customers.

”So......what?”

Hope grinned. “Penelope. Isn’t she cool?”

Josie forced a tight smile on her face.

”Yeah. Cool.”

Hope went on, “Did you see her at class this morning? What did she say? What do you think? Did anything happen?”

The brown-eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows and purses her lips “What do you mean, ‘did anything happen?’”

The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious. “You didn’t do the dare with her at the party. She never gets rejected.”

Josie narrowed her eyes incredulously at Hope before scoffing and leaning back in her chair.

” _Well,_ there’s a _first time_ for everything.”

Josie did want to talk with Penelope and connect with her again. She really did. But college Penelope really wasn’t an easy partaker like 7 year old Penelope was. She made it ten times more difficult than Josie had anticipated it would be.

Just then, as if on cue, the bells of the cafe door rang, and in walked Penelope, Alyssa, Dana and a girl with dirty blonde hair who Josie didn’t know by their side. A few seconds later Jed walked in behind them.

Hope sensed the change in the brunette’s attention and glanced behind her. Immediately, Penelope’s eyes scanned over the people in the cafe and met Hope’s. She waved, and then the blue-eyed girl waved back too with a bright smile.

And then her green eyes landed on Josie.

An unnerving feeling settled at the bottom of the taller girl’s stomach.

And then Penelope smirked and sent her a finger gun with a wink and the feeling suddenly turned into butterflies.

Which Josie continued to act as if didn’t exist seconds later.

Penelope's attention returned to the counter and engaged in a conversation with her friends as Hope and her turned back to one another.

”So something _did_ happen.”

”Nothing happened.”

”So what was that wink?”

”It’s just Penelope being-“

”Hey Jojo.”

Josie’s head whipped up at the nickname to find Penelope standing beside her, leaning against the armrest of the chair.

Penelope lifted one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows expectantly.

”I heard my name.”

”No you didn’t,” Josie replied, quicker than she had meant to. She glanced over and saw Penelope’s friends walking out of the cafe.

Penelope nodded, unconvinced. “Mhm, yeah okay so what time are you coming over? Do you need the directions to my dorm?”

Josie glared up at the raven haired girl “Penelope Park, there’s no way in _hell_ I’d get alone in a room with you willingly, let alone a bed.”

And then the green-eyed girl smirked.

”I meant what time are you gonna come over to give me my book back because-“ she held the book up in her hand, Pride And Prejudice, and shook it, “I think you gave me the wrong one.”

”Oh I think I gave you the right one. Like you said. It’s a trash book.”

The brunette caught herself from continuing on with that sentence and ended it there, leaving it to be interpreted in any way the girl wanted to.

Penelope laughed. “Are you calling me trash too, Jojo? Try again. I’ve been called worse.”

Josie sighed “I’m just saying, maybe...” she paused, standing up as she was trying to find the right word, “ _inconvenient_ things too stifled by their own high ego’ed selves should stay together.”

Penelope looked taken aback by the brunette’s words. She stared at Josie, who was now standing and their faces leveled, with her green eyes as if she was contemplating.

Josie expected something, like a hurt response, something that showed she had cracked a piece of Penelope’s outer shell, and that her best friend from second grade was still in there. Or that she was at least not as annoying and flirty as she appeared to be to everyone else.

But all the raven haired girl said was, “We’re out of high school, Josie. You don’t have to stick to the status quo.”

She spoke flatly, before turning to Hope and shooting her a smile before walking past Josie to where the doors of the cafe were waiting. Without another word, she pushed through them and the bells of the cafe rang as she walked out.

Hope turned to Josie and gave her a look.

Josie didn’t even have to look at her to know what the girl was thinking.

”I should apologize, shouldn’t I.” She glared down at Hope, who was still sitting in her chair.

”That was kinda harsh Jo.” She motioned towards the door with her eyebrows raised “You should hurry up and talk to her before she's gone.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, but part of her knew Hope was right. Despite how aggravating Penelope was now, she didn’t deserve any of the hate Josie had been giving her this entire time.

The brown-eyed girl picked up her bag off the ground and gave Hope a nod before heading out the doors to find the shorter girl leaning against the wall outside of the coffee shop.

The same frustrated feeling returned to Josie’s mind. Penelope was probably just _so sure_ she was going to follow her out, wasn’t she? She knew she was going to apologize, and guessing from that smirk on her face, the brunette was right.

Josie raised her eyebrows at the raven-haired girl. “Yup so this was a mistake” she said in the same flat tone Penelope had spoke in before, and then turned around to walk away.

”Wait!”

Josie clenched her jaw.

_Why are you stopping for her?_

”You don’t have to say sorry for what you said in there.”

The taller girl shot her a fake smile. “Cool.” She turned to walk away again.

”Josie” Penelope called.

It took all the willpower the brunette had in her to not let out the groan that almost escaped her lips. She turned around for the second time and looked at the green-eyed girl expectantly.

Penelope’s smirk was gone, and was instead replaced with a sincere expression as she said “I want to show you something.”

“No thanks.”

”Please?” 

Josie rolled her eyes, making Penelope scoff.

”If you keep doing that your eyes are gonna get stuck like that.”

Josie narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl, because no person under the age of 40 would ever say that.

“Okay, Grandma.”

Penelope pouted.

”Jojo, please?” she insisted. “This is your apology.”

”You literally just said I didn’t have to apologize.”

Penelope shook her head. “Ah-ah, I said you don’t have to say sorry. I’m still very much wounded by your words.”

In all honesty, Josie thought to herself, it was most likely that Penelope was just going to bring her somewhere deep in the woods where she’d murder her and hide her body afterward.

But at least then she wouldn’t have to finish college.

The brown-haired girl just stared at the girl in front of her incredulously for several seconds, before huffing.

”Okay. Fine....I guess” and then added, her voice dripping with sarcasm and fake excitement, “We’re going on an adventure!”

Penelope snorted, before heading to her car that was parked along the side of the road, her Rolls Royce.

Josie paused, furrowing her eyebrows.

”Hold on, where are we going?”

* * *

As they arrived at the destination, confusion filled Josie’s thoughts, the first reason being because of how secluded it was.

Penelope turned the key in the ignition to stop the engine, before looking over at the brunette in the passenger seat beside her. She shot her a grin.

Josie rolled her eyes.

“Is this the part where you murder me?”

That pulled a soft laugh from the girl’s lips. “Only if you ask nicely,” she joked, before swiftly opening her door and hopping out of the car. Josie watched her head down the trail into the woods in front of them for several seconds before sighing and following suit.

They walked in silence, with Josie walking a few beats behind Penelope, but it didn’t take long before reaching the dock awaiting them at the edge of the forest that opened up to a lake shimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

”Welcome to my favorite place.”

Penelope walked right onto the dock and looked out at the water.

The brown eyed girl hesitated for a moment, and then moved to stand beside her ex best friend. The dock creaked beneath her shoes.

”I bet Dana _loves_ this place,” Josie joked, taking in the view.

Penelope looked over at her. “Dana doesn’t know about this place, Jo.”

That made Josie return Penelope’s gaze. “The. who else does?”

The raven-haired girl averted her green eyes to the water again, frowning.

”No one but you.”

Josie immediately felt heat rush up to her face. Only her? Why would Penelope only show this place to her? A girl she hadn’t talked to in _years,_ in fact.

The shorter girl took off her sweater and her shoes and set them off to the side, and then sat at the edge of the dock, leaving her feet to dip in the water. She motioned first Josie to do the same.

And surprisingly, she did with no questions.

When brunette was finally sitting comfortably beside the girl, she turned her head to face her.

”So how did you find this place.”

”I was bored,” Penelope responded with ease.

Josie scoffed in amusement. “You can’t just _find_ a place like this out of the blue, Penelope.”

The green-eyed girl smirked, before looking right into the taller girl’s deep, brown eyes, as if she were staring right into her soul.She leaned in slightly.

“What do I have to do to make you believe me, Jojo?”

“Why do you come here?” Josie questioned quickly to change the subject, looking back at the lake.

Penelope shrugged and leaned away again, moving her ankles through the water “It’s a nice place to think.”

Josie rolled her eyes, which made the other girl chuckle. “What do you think about? Dana? Your ego? What outfit you’re gonna wear tomorrow?”

”Mhm, yes, absolutely.”

The sarcasm both annoyed the younger girl and made her want to laugh at the same time “You just think you’re this amazing person, don’t you?”

Penelope laughed lightly before her smile started to fade away, slowly. The sudden change was clearly visible and Josie caught onto it.

As soon as she was about to apologize for whatever she had said wrong, a fire burned inside of her. Suddenly she remembered what was happening, why she was there.

And regret bubbled up inside of her.

This wasn’t the same Penelope that was her best friend in elementary school. This wasn’t the one that would sleepover at the Saltzman household when they were younger.

No, this was the one that stopped writing back to her and Lizzie because she got caught up in her new life and friends and forgotten about what and _who_ she had left behind. This Penelope? Popular, bitchy, selfish? Part of Josie wanted nothing to do with her.

The other part?

And just like that, Josie was up on her feet again, grabbing her shoes, and marching away from the dock.

She wasn’t even aware of Penelope calling her name until she was walking past the parked Rolls Royce and someone grabbed her hand to stop her.

”Jojo-“

”Can you just stop?”

Penelope halted at Josie’s sudden snap.

”I- okay?”

Josie ran her hand through her hair and glanced around, as if she were trying to find anything else to look at other than the girl in front of her.

”None of this is okay, Penelope so just _stop_ _acting like it is.”_

A defensive look was now plastered on the green-eyed girl’s face, and she put her hands on her hips expectantly “What the hell do you want me to do?”

A bone-chilling breeze blew through the air.

Josie shook her head furiously ”I want you to stop acting like you’re such a good person or- or whatever” she growled back, frustratingly.

Penelope let out a cold laugh at the brunette’s remark. “Yeah well I know it’s hard to believe for you, but I have feelings too despite how _‘evil’_ I am. And you should know something. It’s hard to believe you’re a good person when everyone around you says you’re not.”

Josie scoffed back at her incredulously. “So what? You were hoping I’d be another one of those people following you around and praising the ground that you walked on? That I’d be another person that would ‘understand you’ or see you as more than just a person walking through the halls of our college?”

Penelope pursed her lips before leaning back against the car behind her and casting her gaze at her feet, almost defeatedly.

”Actually, I was hoping you’d be the first one to.”

The taller girl paused, feeling the heavy weight in the air shift.

Coming here was a bad idea.

Josie shook her head defeatedly before turning on her heels and trekking towards the road, not looking back.

”Josie, wait!”

The brunette sighed “What now Penelope?” It felt like bricks were suddenly piling up in her chest, and she definitely didn’t have any energy to go at it again with the raven-haired girl.

Penelope just stood there, looking at Josie.

”Let me give you a ride back. You seriously can’t walk all the way back to campus from here. We can stop by the diner nearby and order some food. It’s on me.”

”No.”

”Josie.” Penelope shot her a look.

A moment of silence followed.

Josie threw her arms up exasperatedly.

”Fine! God.” She pointed at the girl with green emerald eyes. “But only because I’m hungry.”

* * *

The bells of the diner rang as Penelope twisted the handle and opened the door, motioning for Josie to enter first.

The two stepped inside and walked past rows of tables scattered all around to reach the counter to order. The neon lights made the diner look all sorts of different colors; purple, red, blue, orange.

They reached the counter and Penelope took out her wallet, immediately giving the cashier their order.

As soon as they took it, Josie moved and took a seat in one of the round chairs close by, and soon Penelope joined her, toying nervously with the credit card in her hand.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Penelope spoke up.

“Josie, look I’m s-“

”Yeah I know.”

”I’m a shitty person.”

Josie scoffed. ”One thing we can agree on.”

Penelope gave the brunette a pleading look. “And I really am sorry. For everything. Especially for not writing back. It’s just-“

”Hey _guys,”_ Dana’s irritating voice echoed through the diner, making both Josie and Penelope’s head turn.

They glanced towards the door, where Dana and Jed were making their way towards the duo with smug smirks on their faces. Similar to the one Penelope always had on hers.

At least Penelope’s was more.......tolerable.

Penelope’s soft expression turned stone cold in an instant as soon as she realized who was joining them.

”Dana. Jed,” she greeted with absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

Josie just gave them a nod.

Dana took a seat beside Penelope as Jed plopped down comfortably next to Josie.

The blue eyed girl smiled sweetly. “So what brings the two of you here tonight?”

Just then, a worker with a bad walked by.

”Order for.....Penelope?” he called. The raven-haired girl raised her hand and he handed it to her before returning back behind the counter.

Penelope flashed a fake smile at her girlfriend. “We were just leaving.”

She got up to leave but was stopped by Dana’s hand on her shoulder, pulling her back down. “C’mon babe, me and Jed just got here. Where are you going in such a rush?”

Josie frowned, but didn’t say anything as she watched Dana move a strand of hair behind Penelope’s ear. The green-eyed girl seemed just as uncomfortable as she was.

“Dana, what do you want?” Penelope bit out, without moving.

The blonde feigned a look of hurt.

”Do you not want to spend time with me Penny?” she asked, and then pouted.

Penelope shot a look at Jed, who just shrugged in return.

Dana sighed, and then pulled away. “Okay. I see how it is. Let’s go,” she ordered at the asian boy, and they both stood up. The two almost started walking away but the blonde stopped next to Josie.

She leaned in close, close enough so that her words were only loud enough for the brunette to hear.

”Don’t get involved with Penelope Park unless you’re okay with receiving the repercussions, Saltzman.”

Then she gave her the most fakest smile before looking away.

And with that, Dana reached into the bag on the table in front of Penelope and picked a perfect looking fry out of it before taking a bite and walking out with Jed following close behind her.

Josie turned to look back at Penelope, whose eyes were already baring into her’s.

She could’ve sworn their emerald green flashed golden when the headlights of Jed’s car flickered by as the raven-haired girl’s friends pulled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are @sagelynsflores and @shoutofilms on twitter please come say hi :D


End file.
